When The Bubble Bursts
by CovenantGirlLoki
Summary: Makoto and Haru knew that Rin's job could be dangerous, they just never expected this to actually happen. When Rin is shot on the job his lovers are there through his recovery no matter how many times he tries to show that he doesnt need their help. Future Fish Au Marinka
1. Prelude

**A/N This will be a Marinka Future Fish fic, angst, comfort and many a fluffy feel a head ^^**

* * *

When The Bubble Bursts

Have you ever blown bubbles? With an actual bubble mix? Have you stood and watched in awe as those delicate spheres' floated towards the heavens? Wondered as they captured the light so perfectly that for a single moment they seemed to hold all the colours within them... the way they hang in the air, no rush, no urgency, just a simple almost childish pleasure that brings out the joy in the situation and brings a smile to people's faces.

You can never be sure how many bubbles will come from a single blow or how long they will last. Some are larger than others and occasionally some will join up. If you're lucky you can catch them again to add to them, making them bigger and more durable. But sadly you can never be certain how long they will last… and in that way, bubbles are like happiness.

You can never be sure how many happy moments you will experience in life or how long they will last, but that doesn't mean that you should turn your back on them, much the opposite.

Enjoy those moments, catch the light while you feel that high, because you never know when the bubble might burst…

* * *

 **A/N Foreboding Prelude any one?**


	2. A Trip Down The Stairs

**A/N Ok and on to the real story!**

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Haru sighed. That was all Makoto had been saying for the past half hour. He loved his boyfriend, he loved both of them, but Makoto had a habit of over apologizing, which was ironic given that Rin was the opposite. Sure this time it was sort of his fault but Haru didn't hold him at fault at all. "Really Makoto I'm fine."

"No you're not!" the green eyed gentle giant whined, "You're wrist is sprained and you cheek is bruised and it's my fault! I shouldn't have startled you!"

Haru stared at him until he stopped, "Did you mean it?" he asked bluntly.

"What?! Haru of course not!" Makoto exclaimed; sounding slightly panicked at the very suggestion.

"Then it was an accident and there's no reason for you to apologize." Haru concluded as though it was obvious. Makoto opened his mouth to argue but Haru's logic was pretty solid. Still he felt guilty and that guilt must have shown in his eyes as Haru reached out with his uninjured hand to give Makoto's hand a small squeeze. His silent way of telling him that he didn't blame him.

The nurse, who had until this point remained silent with a small smile on her face as she bandaged Haru wrist, stood back, "Alright Mr Nanase, all taken care of! Just try not to strain it too much over the next few weeks and it should heal perfectly."

He nodded, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, you're actually lucky we aren't too busy today so you didn't have to wait too long." She said casually as she cleaned up the equipment with practiced ease.

Makoto nodded, easily slipping into the conversation as Haru fell quiet. "Yeah, I hope it will stay that way too." He was genuine as he told her that, as a fire fighter he had seen enough people get hurt but he could only imagine how many the nurses would have seen.

She sighed, "As do I but the peace never lasts too long."

As though it had been waited for her to say the words, the nearby emergency doors burst open. Urgent yells for assistance echoed through the halls and had the nurse rushing out, of the room, throwing an apologetic look over her shoulder at the two.

"We should probably leave in case they need the bed." Haru said as he gathered his things and started towards the door. Makoto nodded and followed. The two had parked near the emergency entrance, Makoto's mother hen instincts having been in overdrive when they arrived.

The two had been about to go out, Rin had been working a hard case lately so he wasn't with them, leaving the other two to spend some quality time together. Haru had been heading down the stairs when Makoto had asked him something. Apparently Haru had been deep in thought because Makoto's voice had startled him. In that moment Haru's foot had missed the next step and he fell. He only fell down a few steps but Makoto had panicked, sweeping him up into his arms and practically running to his car.

In his hurry to get Haru help he had pulled up near the emergency entrance, parking close by and carrying him inside, much to Haru annoyance.

As the two were leaving the doors were thrown open. Quickly clearing the way for the paramedics, Haru glanced curiously at the gurney. It was hard to see who was on it. There were four paramedics crowding around it and two doctors who had joined them when the ambulance arrived. One of the paramedics was straddling the patient and administering chest compressions. Haru was about to look away but a deep sense of dread had started to form in the pit of his stomach.

"Makoto wait…" Haru's voice was quiet as he grabbed hold of Makoto's sleeve. The taller stopped and looked back at him in concern, worried he'd been hurt somehow. Following blue eyes to the gurney Makoto was confused for a minute.

Looking between the doctors and people as best he could, Makoto was able to make out a uniform. It was torn and dirty but it was clearly a police uniform. "Haru… is that…?"

As the gurney passed them Makoto gasped.

Haru froze as he saw the patient clearly.

He may have been covered in blood and paler than he'd ever seen him, but they would recognise him anywhere.

"Rin…"


	3. Break in the Case

**A/N Hey I know this took forever to be written and updated ^^' tell me what you think?**

* * *

 _~1 Day Ago~_

* * *

Rin's task force usually handled drug busts, robbery, and cases of abuse. But their latest assigned case dealt with a next level criminal. A drug lord turned arms dealer that was threatening to stir up trouble with one of the local gangs. The gang was, of course, trouble but for the most part they didn't cause unnecessary violence and had a tentative truce with the police.

So catching the arms dealer was currently a top priority. Unfortunately for Rin that meant longer days at work, taking files home, and just generally not being able to spend time with his boys. The redhead was staring at the board of evidence, they had all they needed to bring the man in but they didn't know where he was or when he was planning on causing trouble.

They needed a lead. Rin needed sleep. As he stared at one of the photographs of the man, his phone rang. Jumping a little in surprise he fished it out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey babe, Haru and I were wondering when you were coming home?" Makoto's sweet voice answered him, a hint of worry just detectable. There was a quiet voice in the background and Makoto added, "Will you be home for dinner?"

"Hey, sorry I didn't even notice it getting late," Rin said apologetically, checking his watch and seeing that it was six thirty, "I'll come home soon, are we having mackerel again?" he asked, keeping his tone light to reassure him he was ok.

"Yeah, Haru was cooking and you weren't home to protest." Makoto said with a laugh.

Rin's reply was cut off by Sousuke opening the door and saying the words he was hoping to hear, "We have a lead."

Rin nodded, "Makoto I got to go, I don't know when I'll be home tonight, I'm sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you both. Don't wait up for me ok?"

Makoto sighed softly, "Alright. Just make sure you eat tonight, we'll see you when you come home. We love you."

"I love you both too. I'll see you at home."

* * *

Once he had hung up Makoto looked at Haru with a sad smile. Haru just frowned back. "I know, I want him home too but this is his job and it's important."

"How much longer till they catch this guy already?" Haru's tone held a pout.

Crossing over to him to kiss it away Makoto gave him a teasing look, "Am I not good enough for you Haru?"

"That's not what I mean! But between all our work schedules we have barely been spending time together, the three of us." Haru said, prompting Makoto to hug him which he didn't object to.

"I know. But hopefully the case will be finished soon and we can spend some time together properly. We could go for a picnic and a swim tomorrow if you want? I have a morning shift and I checked your schedule, you don't work till three." Makoto suggested, knowing as soon as he mentioned swimming Haru would be in.

Haru nodded, "Do you think Rin will join us?"

"Maybe if you challenge him to a race?" Makoto suggested, kissing his forehead and moving back to sit at the table, Haru following his lead.

"I don't race… but it might work."

* * *

It was a gruelling four hours later when Rin came through the door, rubbing his neck tiredly and kicking his shoes off near the door.

Walking into the living room he smiled softly when he saw his boyfriends cuddling on the couch, Haru asleep with his head on Makoto's shoulder while Makoto watched some movie.

"Hey, I thought I told you not to wait for me?" Rin said quietly, sitting on Makoto's other side and kissing his cheek, cuddling against him and sighing contently.

"Hey, you did but we ignored it like always." Makoto replied with a smile, kissing his forehead. "How was work?"

"Long. I'm so glad I'm home," the red head sighed, "We finally had a break in the case though, hopefully by tomorrow this guy will be behind bars and I will be all yours!"

"That's excellent news babe! I'm so glad to hear that!" Makoto smiled, "Now how about we head to bed, you need to get some proper rest for tomorrow and Haru is already asleep."

Rin nodded in agreement, getting up and stretching before carefully stepping over Makoto's long legs to get to Haru. Gently he kissed his cheek and shook his shoulder, "Haru?"

The raven haired boy mumbled and turned towards Makoto more. Rin sighed and shook his shoulder a little more, "Haru? The water is mad at you for not waking up."

Haru groaned in annoyance and sat up, rubbing his eyes and pouting. Blue eyes focused on his red eyed lover and Haru rolled his eyes at Rin's shit eating grin. "You're late."

"I know love, I'm terrible like that but you love me." Rin said, holding Haru's hands and pulling him up.

"You're pushing it." Haru countered.

The two both stopped when Makoto got up to take in the amazing view of Makoto's arms and toned stomach as he stretched, their banter forgotten when Makoto smirked at the two. "Come on you two, to bed!"

"Bossy!" Rin teased as he and Haru headed to the bedroom, Makoto following and giving his butt a playful smack, making him yelp.

"You love it and you know it." The brunette laughed. It didn't take long for the three to get ready for bed, their night routine well practiced.

As they got into bed, Makoto in the middle with Rin on his right and Haru on his left, the brunette wished them both sweet dreams. Rin and Haru kissed before the two kissed Makoto (one kissing his cheek while the other kissed his lips and then switching).

* * *

In the morning Rin woke up first, untangling himself from his lovers and kissing the two goodbye gently before slipping out of the bed. As much as he wished he could stay today was the day they would finally close this god damn case and he could take a few days off to spend with the two men he loved more than life in itself.

Rin didn't know how the arrest would go… but he had a good feeling about today.


	4. Shit Hits The Fan

**A/N What's this? An update?! :O see I can occasionally update quickly :P so I really hope that this makes sense... let me know?**

 **OH! also tw for blood, bullets, guns, hospitals... I think that's it**

* * *

 _~ Present Time: 1:00pm ~_

* * *

The realization that the man on the gurney was their boyfriend froze Makoto and Haru on the spot in pure horror. They had only seen him last night, safe, healthy, and smiling brightly… what could have happened to him?!

Haru was the first to jolt out of his stupor, lunging forward to run after the gurney, "Rin! Rin wake up!" the usually quiet raven haired boy near screamed.

"Sir, sir please calm down, I need you to stand back." A nurse told him, her voice carefully calm.

Makoto was only a moment behind Haru and took hold of his hand, his green eyes still following the gurney it disappeared behind the emergency surgery doors. "Please, that's our- his boyfriend," he caught himself at the last moment, while the staff were very accepting of same sex couples, Makoto wasn't sure how they would react to a polyamory same sex relationship.

The nurse's expression shifted in sympathy, something that frustrated Haru. He didn't want sympathy. He wanted to know what was happening to their Rin.

Before the nurse could speak another, deeper voice caught the two's attention, "Makoto, Haru…"

"Sousuke!" all attention was directed to the other policeman, and Makoto thought he was going to be sick when he saw the blood covering Sousuke's uniform.

Haru got dizzy when he realized that Sousuke had no wounds. The blood was Rin's. "What happened?"

* * *

 _~ That morning: 11:30am ~_

* * *

"Alright, so is everyone clear on what is going to go down?" Seijuuro asked as the team of seven as they strapped on their vests and checked that their weapons were ready.

"Yeah, surround the building and close in on the bastard, can we go already?" Rowe demanded impatiently. The blue haired man was the youngest of the group and reminded Rin of Rei, always a little headstrong and wanting to prove himself to his team mates. This case had seriously affected his plans in his private life too. He had planned on proposing to his girlfriend of five years but like everyone else, he had barely had a spare moment. So the others could forgive his impatience, Rin just hoped it wouldn't make him take more risks than usual.

"Good. Sousuke, Rin, and Rowe, you take the back entrance." Seijuuro directed, continuing when the three nodded.

* * *

 _~ That morning: 12:30pm ~_

* * *

In a mere hour the task force had reached the deceptively innocent building that the drug lord turned arms dealer had been hiding out in. The team moved out and into position, Sousuke taking point with Rowe behind him and Rin bringing up the rear.

The red head noticed Rowe screwing with his bullet proof vest, "What is it?" he demanded as they waited for the signal from Seijuuro.

"There is something wrong with vest…" Rowe told him, shifting the protective gear again.

Inspecting it Rin noticed that it was pretty worn out looking, "Did you grab your old vest not the new one?!" There was a moment of silence before realisation struck the younger and he cursed, making Rin roll his eyes. "Switch with me."

"What? Matsouka-"

"We don't have time for this!" Rin hissed impatiently, putting his gun in its holster and taking his vest off. Holding it out to Rowe expectantly.

Rowe hurried to take his off, switching with Rin and putting it on hurriedly, "Thank you."

"You're an idiot." Sousuke told Rowe, he didn't mind the younger but his reckless nature got on his nerves.

"You can kick his ass later." Rin told him, putting on the vest. Almost immediately he knew that the vest was wrong. The protective padding was far too thin from years of use and he really doubted it would do much good if this came to a fight. He stayed silent though, wanting this case to be closed.

"Alright, on my mark…" Seijuuro's voice carried over the com's, making them focus.

"Lunch at Haru's café when we're done?" Rin said to Sousuke.

"Sure, my shout." Rin replied with a smile.

"Move in." the leader ordered and as one the unit entered the building.

There was a moment of silence where the world seemed to hold its breath… the next moment however, it let it out with a gush in the next heartbeat. Noise filled the air as the man's minions engaged with the police officers. The taskforce had permission to shoot on sight and they made sure to neutralise the criminals quickly.

It was Sousuke who spotted the man they were after, "His getting away!"

"Like hell he is!" Rin yelled back, running after the man. He was determined to finish this today.

It may have been his lack of sleep catching up to him but without thinking Rin tackled the man to the ground, struggling with him. While Rin was strong their target was hardly a small man. Just when he thought that he was getting the upper hand… Rin felt something hard push against his vest and a loud unmistakable gunshot rang in his ears.

Freezing Rin looked down. There was blood staining his shirt. It was like he thought; the vest was too worn down. Rin may as well have just worn a thick singlet.

Two more bullets tore through his body, one more in his stomach and one in his chest. Wide green eyes met the man's eyes as Rin absently noted the sound of his voice being yelled from behind him.

Suddenly he was away from the man and he felt strong arms around him and a pressure on his chest and stomach. Looking up his eyes focused after a moment and saw Sousuke's terrified face. Not wanting his best friend to worry Rin smiled, "I-" he cut off with a violent cough, tasting metallic blood in his mouth. "I don't t-think I can m-make lunch…"

"Shut up you idiot, just don't talk!" Sousuke sounded panicked, his voice started to sound far away but it sounded like he was calling for help.

"Sou… Sou l-listen…" Rin called, his eyes growing heavy, "You gotta t-tell… them… t-that I… l-love them…"

Sousuke fought back tears, holding his shirt against Rin's wounds. There was so much blood… "You can tell them yourself. You know why? Because you're going to be fine!"

Rin didn't respond his eyes slipping closed.

* * *

 _~Present time: 1:10pm ~_

* * *

"Oh my god…" Makoto breathed, covering his mouth as he tears ran down his cheeks, glad they had sat down because he doubted his legs would be holding him up right now.

"How did this happen?! How did you let this happen?!" Haru demanded, his usual state of calm giving way as he yelled at the man.

Sousuke didn't even try to defend himself. "I-I'm sorry… I should have protected him better."

"Sousuke this isn't your fault." Makoto argued, taking Haru's hand and squeezing it to try to calm him.

"I'm going to go see if I can find out anything." Sousuke said, feeling restless since he couldn't help and knowing that the two needed space.

"What do we do Haru?" Makoto asked him, for the first time in years he sounded like the scared lost child he had been.

But this time… Haru didn't know what to say or do to make him feel better.

"All we can do is wait."

* * *

 **A/N admittedly I don't actually like this chapter very much, but I also don't think it will get much better so here we are**

 **Hope you lovelies are having a great day 3**


End file.
